De vuelta
by tulique
Summary: ¿Será por eso que se siente tan a gusto a su lado? Nijihimu.


Tatsuya no es esa clase de persona que manifiesta sus sentimientos con palabras o gestos exagerados. No es como Taiga o Alex, al fin y al cabo, sino que prefiere ser él el que controle sus emociones y no al revés. Solo con una cabeza bien fría puede mantener el control absoluto de sí mismo.

Eso sí, incluso Tatsuya sabe que los ojos son los espejos del alma. Puede manipular la curvatura de sus labios o el tono de sus palabras, ¿pero su mirada? Qué va. Imposible. Son dos focos intensos, siempre cargados con una pasión apenas perceptible. Hay que observar fijamente esa mirada para poder descifrarla, para poder _entender_, aunque sea un poco, qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Tatsuya.

Por eso Tatsuya tiene suerte al haberse topado con alguien que adora tanto sus ojos como Shuu.

Es _muy_ evidente que Shuu adora los ojos, o el ojo visible, de Tatsuya, y a él le sigue pareciendo un detalle adorable. Ver a Shuu, tan serio para unas cosas, contemplándolo embobado, es memorable. Tatsuya no quiere ser recordado por su físico, ni mucho menos, pero con Shuu sí que se siente halagado. Tal vez es porque, de algún modo u otro, siente que Shuu lo admira de varias formas distintas. Conoce varias de sus facetas, más que muchas otras personas, y respeta todas y cada una de ellas.

¿Será por eso que se siente tan a gusto a su lado?

Shuu también está lleno de sorpresas que merece la pena descubrir. Cuando Tatsuya se piensa que ya lo sabe todo, que la mente de Shuu es una partitura y Tetsuya su compositor, Shuu crea armonía en el caos y Tetsuya, como si de un castillo de arena destruido por una ola se tratase, tiene que empezar desde cero.

Shuu debe de pensar lo mismo de Tatsuya_. En el fondo se parecen_.

—¡Porras! —exclama Shuu, con los labios fruncidos, tirado en el sofá de Tatsuya. Lleva unos quince minutos viciado a un juego del móvil.

_Muy, muy en el fondo._

Mientras tanto, Tatsuya prepara la cena con una sonrisa serena que poco tiene que ver con el divertimento de sus ojos. Shuu es un caso perdido. En un momento es un chico _demasiado_ maduro para su edad, con experiencia y sabiduría que harían enmudecer a un monje, y al rato le roba el móvil a su amigo para jugar al Tetris.

Tatsuya no es tonto. Se comprende a sí mismo y sabe que, desde hace ya algún tiempo, no puede evitar sonreír cuando piensa en Shuu. Es extraño, pero no desagradable. No hablaría de palabras tan evocadoras como _"amor"_, qué va. Eso no quita que se niegue a ignorar el calor que siente junto a Shuu y cómo su corazón late más deprisa cuando escucha su risa.

—La cena está lista —dice Tatsuya sonriente. Shuu ni se entera—. _Shuu_.

Nada.

Cuanto más descubre a Shuu, más se conoce también a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca se ha considerado una persona celosa hasta que ha visto que un móvil del año de la pera atraía más la atención de Shuu que la cena o, incluso, que _él mismo_.

—Shuu.

—Un momento —murmura Shuu con sus Labios de Pato.

—No te quejes si enfría —advierte Tatsuya sin regañarle.

Muy a su pesar, Shuu presiona el botón de pausa y se une a la mesa. La cara de sorpresa y felicidad que pone al ver la cena que le espera es el mejor elogio que un chef, aunque fuese uno amateur como Tatsuya, podría desear. Lo único mejor es verlo comer. Intenta ser fino y elegante, pero las ganas animales de devorarse el plato y dejarlo _limpio_ le vencen. Es tierno en una manera un tanto peculiar.

—Qué rico está esto —dice Shuu impresionado—. Tienes buena mano, ¿eh?

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Tatsuya desea que algún grano de arroz se pegue a la comisura de los labios de Shuu y se lo pueda limpiar con el pulgar. O con la lengua.

Se traga la comida, su lujuria y sus ganas de sincerarse con Shuu. Es demasiado tarde, y eso es algo que ambos saben bien. Conversan evitando el tema tabú, centrándose en todas las tonterías y locuras que han vivido juntos, que no son pocas. Shuu rememora un presente ya nostálgico y Tatsuya escucha encandilado.

Suele ser al revés, pero las cosas están cambiando. _Tienen_ que cambiar, aunque no sea a mejor.

A veces, en los segundos raros de silencio, Shuu se queda sonriendo para sí mismo. Tatsuya se pregunta en qué, _en quién_, está pensando. Se pregunta, también, si cuando él se marche a Japón, en poco menos de una semana, él, en forma de recuerdo, le arrancará también una sonrisa tan cautivadora como triste a Shuu.


End file.
